Shadow Joe
Shadow Joe is the main protagonist of the Character What franchise, He is a Shadow Creature and the Ruler of Good, Shadow Joe is known to be the leader of heroes. Appearance Shadow Joe have a body made of different parts of characters with the head of a male human and anthropomorphic in shape. He have Crash Bandicoot's torso but more thin and with hairs sticking out, Grim's skeleton arms with Rayman's hands, Lewa's bionic legs with round feet in the shape of Bugs Bunny's feet, Rita the Dog's tail, Celebi's wings but more longer and two pairs of short wings lower on his back and Bugs Bunny's ears. He have yellow hair and blue eyes. Like all Shadow Creatures, Shadow Joe have a green crystal on his forehead contacting his life-force. Personality Shadow Joe is very honesty as he always tell the truth to friends anyone he knows and not willing to tell lie, Sometimes Shadow Joe struggle tell the truth to someone knowing that can result in hurting their feelings such as when he hesitate to Fifi La Lume that Dawn is his true love knowing that telling the truth will make her feel heartbroken and make him feel bad about it. Shadow Joe is kind-hearted, friendly, and gentle, showing respect to his friends, enemies, and to others, even these who are perceived lower than himself. Shadow Joe willing not use violence to make villains turn themselves in or change their ways, He will speak friendly and gentle to them make them see the error of their ways and do the right thing, Knowing to reason with a villain is to show a little kindness. He is always kind to friends and others and whenever they are feeling sad or hurt he will do what he to cheer them up and solve their problems as he can. Shadow Joe is also well-mannered and always polite to others as he always say "Please" and "Thank You" to people who give him something or help him with things even to others who help him escape from villains or from trouble. He always let others go first before him, even opening doors for others, If he see anyone with nothing he had that they need for example giving someone his umbrella and giving someone his own food. Good examples of Shadow Joe's generously, He can give the newborn Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (from the 1998 movie) a teddy bear, give Charlie Bucket a dollar for luck in baying a Wonka Bar with the last golden ticket to enter Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Shadow Joe is honourable as he always fight his opponents and enemies fairly and will always shown mercy to them and will never fight a enemy that weak or defenceless, Shadow Joe always keep his promises seriously such as being there for others and keeping his part of the bargain and will do what ever he can to not break his promises, He always play by the rules in games and competitions and will never had any resort into cheating and will always play fairly due to being a Shadow Creature and Shadow Creatures always avoid being dishonourable. Shadow Joe is extremely brave and fearless, Whenever someone in danger he will rush in and save them with complete no hesitation, even it mean getting himself injury or killed in the process knowing the safely of others come first and showing that he is willing to risk his own life to protect the innocent. Including the ones he can care about the most. Shadow Joe willing to save villains from danger as well, Knowing even though they are evil or done him wrong and it's only right to save them since no one deserve to die. Shadow Joe is very wise and show great wisdom, knowing the responsible of being a hero and being the ruler of good, understanding the different of right and wrong. knowing that every creature must be respected in order for the balance of good and evil. He will also serve as a mentor figure to help anyone and give them encouragement to make the right chooses for themselves and do the right thing. Shadow Joe is also level-hearted, as he will never get involve in doing something ruthless and out of morality. Shadow Joe very patient and optimistic, He will never lost hope of any events that backfire to him or others, He can also never give up hope of saving anyone, including the ones he care about most. Shadow Joe had a spiteful hated toward his twin brother Shadow Aaron due to destroying the other Shadow Creatures, their family, and their home Luna Terra. Shadow Joe shows a unforgiving grudge to his arch-enemy and rival for what he put him through, Shadow Aaron is the only villain that Shadow Joe always fights seriously no matter how intense the battle becomes, but Shadow Joe will always show mercy toward his brother when the fight is over proving that he will not let his hated toward his greatest foe consume him. Shadow Joe will never make any humorous jokes about Shadow Aaron knowing that him is the most danger and fearsome who ever live, He will not like any jokes about Shadow Aaron form anyone considering that Shadow Aaron took away his previous life which prove how danger and evil his brother is. Despite the hatred toward his evil twin brother, Shadow Joe will always help and save Shadow Aaron from danger knowing even tough he had do him wrong didn't mean he such leave him to suffer. Shadow Joe is merciful, He is very reluctant to resort killing villains, Always shows mercy to them by sparing their lives and leave no further harm toward them. Shadow Joe only resorts killing in a villain when absolutely necessary, and always feel remorse after killing a villain. However, He has no problem killing daleks, cybermen due to them being nothing than killing machines, despite they being living creatures and the fact that the Cybermen were human. Shadow Joe is never arrogant, gullible, reckless, and cocky, Shadow Joe always think strategies through before planning ahead of things and will never get too competent in any event. Shadow Joe never clouds his judgement and will never accused anyone for something they didn't do, instead he will seek answers without jumping to conclusions knowing it not right blames others. Shadow Joe is no poor judge of character since he know every character in existence including their personalises without meeting them for the first time due to being nigh omniscience, He know the treasury of Jafar and Scar knowing that Jafar was trying to overthrown the Sultan and Scar was the one responsible for Mufasa's death not Simba. He know that Mother Gothel was not Rapunzel's real mother and stolen the princess for her hair, thus doesn't care about him at all, Shadow Joe was only one who didn't show to be interested in Ronno's story on how he defeat a Man knowing that Ronno made the whole thing up just to get attention and didn't say anything to Ronno. Shadow Joe never tell anyone, except Twilight Sparkle about the villains' true nature knowing them will not believe him if he did. Shadow Joe is benevolent, light-hearted, easy-going, and clam. Shadow Joe rarely expose into anger or lose his temper, If ever sees someone doing something wrong, Shadow Joe was never punish anyone without hearing a explanation first. If he see that they had good intentions to do so, Then he will forgive them knowing that they fair reasons not to be punish. Shadow Joe is mostly forgivable, but these are times when Shadow Joe finds it hard forgive someone depending of their wrongdoing, such as when Simba banish Kova from the Pridelands and broke Mufasa's law and the circle of life. Shadow Joe confront Simba for actions of banishing Kova who was completely innocent and was not involve in Zira's ambush, and explains that Mufasa would have forgiven Kova knowing that Kova had no knowledge of the ambush and therefore was not his fault. Shadow Joe even goes by far agreeing Kiara that Simba will never be his father because of his actions and suggesting that he is far as Mufasa as he can get, and saying that Simba is the true disgrace, not Kova, thus saying that he doen't deserve to be king. These words emotionally hurt Simba and knowing that Shadow Joe is right, Shadow Joe vote to never return to Pride Rock after what he and Twilight Sparkle just witness had no choose, but to not allow Simba to be one of his noble subjects anymore and have him removed from Shadow Joe's own kingdom as punishment for arrogates. The Powerpuff Girls became the second to be kick out of his kingdom for sexism him, accusing him of disrespecting his best friend Twilight Sparkle, thus separating her from him, and not believing him that Femme Fatale is a hypocrite. Shadow Joe decided to banned them from his kingdom as punishment for disrespecting him. However, After when Nala explain to him that Simba realize his mistake and set things right, Shadow Joe forgive Simba and apologise for all the things he say that severity hurt him, and allow Simba to rejoin his kingdom. Despite his serious and mature personality, Shadow Joe is shown to have a playful side, As he love cracking jokes and pulling pranks on others just for a laugh, though he is not mischievous. Only to see if they find the prank funny, and if they did not, then he will apologise to them. Shadow Joe also enjoys playing around with the villains while battling them, even enjoys making humorous puns while fighting them. In Character What: Villains Revenge, After seeing Shadow Aaron alive and harmed his best friend Twilight Sparkle, Shadow Joe develop a more serious personality to the point of taking his fights with the villains seriously without making fun and toying around them and not making humorous jokes or puns about the villains, even defeat them as quickly as he can. Shadow Joe is happy, sweet and cheerful as he enjoying doing things with is friends and joining on adventures. Pokemon Pikachu Pikachu is Shadow Joe's very first Pokemon, In ''Pokemon ''episode, Shadow Joe saved it from Team Rocket's Pokemon (Jessie's Arbok and Lickitung and James' Weezing and Victreebel) who mistake it as Ash's Pikachu, Shadow Joe manage to defeat all of Team Rocket's Pokemon. Shadow Joe realise that the Pikachu had been following him through out the entire episode because it wanted to come with him for saving it from Team Rocket's Pokemon, Ash Ketchum gives one of his Pokeballs to Shadow Joe so can catch the Pikachu which Shadow Joe did and Pikachu remain on Shadow Joe's side ever since. Vulpix/Ninetales Shadow Joe obtain Vulpix as a egg, When hatched, Vulpix was very shy to battle with other Pokemon, Shadow Joe once so often ask if Vulpix is ready to learn how to battle, but she was still too nervous to train for battle. However, Vulpix stood up to battling after Shadow Joe's Victreebel went out of control trying to attack her and the other Pokemon, Vulpix bravely battles Victreebel, but Victreebel was too strong to fight despite having the type-advantage. However, After too many injuries, Vulpix evolutes into Ninetales (without a Fire Stone) and easy defeat Victreebel using newly learn "Fire Spin". Weepingbell/Victreebel Shadow Joe catches Weepingbell in the wild after using his Pikachu to weaken it, Weepingbell is to extreme loyal and obedience toward Shadow Joe as it always follow his commands without question and shown to be very protective toward Shadow Joe's Pokemon as shown saving Vulpix from Mr. Tickler. Upon evolving into Victreebel after being exposed to a Leaf Stone, Weepingbell's friendly personally disappear as shown trying to devour Shadow Joe whenever he call it out of it's Pokeball even when Shadow Joe feed it, watering it and getting to close to it making them all a running gag. It is also shown to be a threat to characters beside Shadow Joe as it will try to eat anyone who get too close to it. Kabuto (2) Shadow Joe found two fossilzed Kabuto in a huge rock and used his restoration powers to defossilzed and return them to life, One revealed to a normal colored and the second revealed to be shiny and the two Kabuto as shown to be in love with else other. Kabuto/Kabutops Shadow Joe also had a third Kabuto he found in the rock that he found the other two Kabuto, Like the other two Kabuto, Shadow Joe used his restoration powers to defossilzed and bring the third Kabuto to life and catches it along with the other two Kabuto. Shadow Joe used his third Kabuto in gym battle against Brock's Geodude, after causing more damage to Geodude, Kabuto evolutes into Kabutops and easy defeated Geodude. but easy lost the battle against Brock's Onix despite having the type-advantage. Category:Character What Characters Category:Gods Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Deceased characters who been revived Category:Living characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superheroes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elements Category:Main Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Reformed characters